Fuera del sombrero
by MariSeverus
Summary: Él la extrañaba, sentía que la necesitaba. Quería jugar otra vez, tomar el té. Sin embargo, un día mágico, ocurre algo extraordinario. El sombrerero sabía que era real y vino a parar al mundo que le corresponde, en busca de la muchosidad de Alicia
1. Chapter 1

Bien, yo y mi onda de Alice. Otra idea loca, espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo las ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Veía luces, el sol brillando sobre su cabeza. Sí, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, pero estaba feliz. ¡Como una lombriz! Le gustaba, estaba dispuesto. Quería volver a jugar con ella. Quería volver a tomar el té con ella. Por supuesto, primero debía saber de su paradero. ¡Pero estaba seguro de que tenía la muchosidad que necesitaba! Él era el sombrerero, la amistad los uniría.

Alicia tenía que estar allí, esperándolo. Seguro no se había olvidado de él ni de sus amigos y estaba infeliz, sentada en una larga mesa, esperando poder tomar el té con él. ¿Cómo olvidar a la pequeña Alicia?

Esperaba que hubiese tenido un viaje bueno. Pero no pudo esperar mucho tiempo, por su regreso. Aunque bien, no entendía nada de lo que le rodeaba. No sabía cómo había terminado allí. Solamente se había topado un día, con la salida. Cuando pensaba en el mundo feliz, que estaba por vivir. Al lado de la reina blanca.

Pero nada sería igual, sin la muchosidad de Alicia. Sin la Alicia Alicia. Que ya era toda una Alicia. ¿Ese era a lo mejor, el mundo de las Alicias, que describía el conejo? Si era así, simplemente tenía que encontrar a la Alicia indicada.

Sabía que Alicia estaba allí y no tenía miedo de encontrarla. Tenía a su sombrero bien puesto y su taza de té, bien llena. Las galletas en los bolsillos y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ninguna Alicia, se le resistiría.

Y caminó por todas partes, estaba perdido. No tenía rumbo ni un mapa que lo señalara. ¿Dónde escondían las Alicias? ¿Dónde las metían? Simplemente hurgó bajo toda roca, bajo todo tronco de árbol.

¿Dónde estaba su Alicia? Quería volver con ella. Ahora iba a descubrir, si había tenido un viaje bueno. Que esperaba seguramente, tuviera. ¿O es que deliraba?

Su taza de té...Mmm, una probadita.

No, estaba bien de azúcar y de sal. ¿Sal en el té? Eso está alrevés. Una linda rima.

- ¿Alicia? ¿Alicia? No, tú eres muy pequeño para ser Alicia.

¿Dónde estaba ella? Oía risas de niños, caminó con rapidez y pasó entre muchos árboles. Miraba, hacían un juego muy gracioso. Rodaban en un círculo, sosteniéndose las manos.

¿Podía jugar también? Quizá querían algo de té.

- ¡Muy bien niños! Sigan así. Giren y giren.

Había una joven en el centro, ya era toda altota. ¿Quién era? ¿Sería una Alicia? Caminó con mucho gusto, pasando entre arbustos. ¡Qué rima! Siguió abajo y se detuvo a un lado.

- Bien, niños...¡Bien! Sigan girando y...¡Gato!

Qué curioso, la rueda se abría y ella salía corriendo, persiguiendo a otro. ¡Que no escape! ¡Decía que no escapara!

Bonito ese juego. ¿Podía mirar?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, les acomodé el primero. Espero que les guste. No ando muy inspirada, depresión, pero intento hacer todo lo posible. Besos y saludos para todos ustedes. Gracias por leer y comentar, o solo leer.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo las ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_"¡Gato!"_

Conocía a un gato. ¡Sonriente! ¿Estaba metido en el juego? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Bajó corriendo, y miró con atención. Los niños escucharon el ruido y el juego se detuvo. ¿Sería una serpiente? Pues no, era un estrafalario hombre, maquillado y con un enorme sombrero de copa. Corrió como atolondrado y se detuvo en medio del juego. Una imponente casa, se erguía frente a él. Los niños lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Hola...¿Fiesta de té?- dijo y los niños lo miraron- ¿Está por aquí, Sonriente?

- ¿Quién es él, maestra?

- Niños, vayan a los salones- dijo la mujer, rubia. De cabello rizado y brillante como el sol. El sombrerero los miró, mientras sacaba una taza de su sombrero y bebía con mucha calma. Alzó uno de sus pies, hacia el frente y dos cubos de azucar, cayeron en su té. Una niña río y él, le saludó con un caluroso gesto.

La mujer se quedó allí parada.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿Alicia?

- No, ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿No eres Alicia? Dijiste que no ibas a olvidarme. ¿Viaje bueno?

- Señor, no sé de quién me habla.

- Alicia, ¿No habrás perdido tu muchosidad...? ¿O sí?

- Señor, acá no hay ninguna Alicia que...

Pero eso no era feliz, no era ¡justo! Ella había dicho que no iba a olvidarle. ¡No podía olvidarle tan pronto! Pero ella no era Alicia, la reconocería en todas partes. Prescindió de ella. ¿Dónde estaba el conejo blanco? Él le ayudaría a encontrar a Alicia. ¿Por qué no la encontraba? Ese mundo era de las Alicias.

¿O quizá, ella estaba perdida y no había podido regresar? Tenía que ayudarle. Tenía que salvarla de las malignas garras de no sabía dónde y devolverla a su mundo de Alicias.


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedó parado, mirando a lo lejos. Quería encontrar a Alicia. Ellos tenían que jugar juntos, nuevamente. Caminó hacia la enorme casa y miró a través de una ventana. Tenía que estar allí dentro. Inspiró y se apoyó sobre el vidrio. Con una sonrisa, miró a muchos niños, todos estaban muy juntos, en una mesa.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Tomaban cucharillas y platos, parecía que estaban en una fiesta. ¿Estarían celebrando algo? Tenía que entrar y mirar. Y eso hizo. Entró en la enorme casa.

Estaba llena de niños y habitaciones con camas. Mientras caminaba, oía la risa de muchos de ellos. Algunos corrían a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa enorme, miró a un pequeño perro que estaba echado sobre un sofá rojo. ¡La reina roja estaba por allí también!

-¿Alicia?- dijo y caminó a través de las habitaciones- ¿Alicia?

Terminó en el enorme salón, lleno de niños sentados alrededor de una mesa. Había una joven que servía algo sobre los platos, mientras los niños esperaban pacientemente.

- ¿Alicia?- dijo de pronto, detrás de ella. La joven se detuvo y comenzaba a darse la vuelta, cuando la misma mujer que estaba en el parque, se acercó a él.

- ¿Otra vez usted?

- Estoy buscando a Alicia Kinsgley. ¿No la ha visto? Es así de pequeña y así de alta. ¡Y tiene una muchosidad!

- ¿Sombrerero?- dijeron y él, se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Con una enorme sonrisa, miró a Alicia por primera vez. ¡Ella tenía que ser! ¡Ella tenía todo para ser una Alicia!

¡Ella era Alicia y Absolum no podría decirle que no!

- ¡Alicia, por fin te encuentro! ¡Vamos, tenemos que volver a jugar juntos! ¡Con Absolum, con el lirón y sonriente! Vamos.

- Sombrerero. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, a rescatarte. No hay muchosidad, si tú no estás con nosotros. Los días son muy aburridos. Miles de Alicias han pasado, pero solo tú eres Alicia para mí.


End file.
